Alec's Daily Recap
by AngelicJaneForever
Summary: Alec writes about his life each day. See what Alec's life may be like. Each chapter has two days. Don't stress about not finding the next day.  THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE LANGUAGE, NOT MATURE THEMES. BUT IT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR EVERYONE.
1. Days 1 & 2

**Alec's Blog or Recap of Each Day  
Alec tells about his life and the gay things that happen to him. Alec: Jane thought it's be super awesome to talk about my life.  
**  
Day 1:  
So I began listening to the song "I Kissed A Girl" by some chick named Katy Perry. Jane walked into my room and burst out laughing because I was singing it. I was about to slap her when she fell to the floor laughing. I turned off the song and left laughing Jane there.  
This was the gayest behaviour I've ever seen from Jane. Well, actually the time she began squealing like a pig and pretending like me was. She is so annoying. Some days I just want to slap her and tell her to burn in hell. But then again, she's my sister and deserves respect, even though I don't get it back. Talk about a female dog.

This has been Recap of Day 1.

Alec

Day 2:  
This is day 2. Jane hasn't stopped laughing yet. When I asked her why she was laughing she snorted like a pig. What did I do to deserve a sister as dum- oops, I mean as wonderful as her?  
So anyway I went back into my room and I listened to a different song. Only this time it was called "Hot N Cold" by the same chick Katy Perry. No I'm not obsessed with her; I just like the beats to her songs. So Jane regained herself back. She walked into my room and I was singing "Hot N Cold." She tried to hold back laughter yet again.  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY JANE!!!?" I asked. I was infuriated. She was being really stupid. I wanted to know why.  
"Alec, you're-..." She said trailing off to suppress laughter.  
"What!" I demanded.  
"You're singing chick songs! Are you gay or something?" She asked laughing again.  
"I'M NOT GAY JANE! I AM A GUY AND LIKE GIRLS. I DON'T LIKE GUYS. THEREFORE, I AM NOT GAY." I yelled.  
"Freak out Alec. Have a cow why don't you?" Jane said while leaving my room.

Man I really hate her. But I'm not gay! I don't love guys. Okay? I don't want to live the rest of my endless life knowing that my damn twin sister is going to keep calling me a gay dude,  
that I'm not.

This has been Recap of Day 2.

Alec****


	2. Days 3 & 4

**Day 3**  
Jane still hasn't shut up since the last time we spoke. I think she's spreading the rumour of my being gay (which I'm totally not). I wasn't happy all around. My stupid witch like sister won't be quiet and it's just all so stupid. I wasn't going to hurt her; I am going to get revenge. Maybe I'll use my mist on her and make her look like a total prostitute (which by the way, you just never know with her...). Jane is too mysterious and she probably won't even notice the little makeover I plan to give her. But what to do I know? Apparently I know how to have a cow.  
I went downstairs and suddenly bumped into my Master Aro.  
"Hello Alec." He said with a smile. I knew Jane had already told him everything but just like Jane, I don't really care... well I do... but you know.  
"Just the person I was wanting to see. You see, there is this rumour going around and well, I didn't want to read Jane's thoughts. I'd rather see yours." Aro explained.  
"Of course," I said. I put my hand in his (which is NOT gay... in a way...). He looked back to my face.  
"Planning a little trick are we, Alec?" He asked.  
I was caught red-handed. But I am still going to pull that trick on Jane.  
"No. I was going to. I'm over it, really." I lied.  
"Excellent. Let's all be friends again. No need for revenge." He said. I nodded just to get him away so I could plan my trick. He didn't say anything further and he left.

I will plan my revenge and my pig sister will look like a foolish person once my plan comes into action tomorrow. No who's gonna be the one to fall to the ground laughing?  
One word, two letters.  
ME!

Recap Of Day 3

Alec

**  
Day 4**  
Yesterday I spend the better part of my day plotting my revenge. I went into Jane's room to find her reading a book. She held the cover to her knees so I didn't see the cover. It's probably called "How to be a pig, Volume 1." I laughed at the thought. Sounds like something she'd read. She looked up and the next thing I knew was that I was in terrible agony.  
"You were planning on revenge? How could you!?" She screeched. How did she know? Well I couldn't really speak with her torturing gaze on me so she stop with her thoughts and left me alone.  
"I was sick of how you treat me. You call me a gay boy and a pig." I explained.  
"I'm your sister! We do this type of things to each other. It's also been how it went. "She said. I thought of it as a lie. But still. I am fed up with her actions. It's all so gay and annoying.  
"Fine, I'll leave you alone after today if..." She trailed off. This was a joke, a trick. I know Jane. She won't let these things go.  
"If what?" I asked. I fell into her trap and I was screwed.  
"If you let me dress you up for a girl, and then let me take a picture. I will leave you alone for the rest of our lives. And if I don't... well it's your word against mine." She said.  
I sighed; I didn't want to be publically humiliated. I have a rep to maintain. But if I want her to leave me alone then it has to be done.  
"Fine, it's a deal. But you promised." I said.  
"Great! I'll do it tomorrow. It gives me more time to plan out what you're going to look like." She said.  
Damn.

Recap Of Day 4

Alec


	3. Days 5 & 6

**Day 5  
**I'm in my room alone waiting until Jane is finished consulting with Heidi about how they'll give me a makeover. I am completely terrified and I admit, I wish I hadn't planned revenge on Jane. So it's not tomorrow yet. I just want her hurry and get this whole thing I call torture over with. If Heidi was in on it, it was sure to be awful. And if she's taking a picture, who knows what she'll do with it.  
Maybe if I take a run for it I can escape my room and she won't notice? I looked out the window thinking I could jump. I couldn't. Why? Because Demetri was down there. Clearly Jane planned this well. I opened my door only to find Felix there.  
"Going somewhere?" He asked.  
"I-uh- was just checking something." I said. I closed the door.

Damn. Jane was really going to do this. And she already told everyone. I'm officially going to be humiliated, and, in front of everyone. Great...  
She's such a pig. Now I know that 'How To Be A Pig, Volume 1' was the book she really was reading.  
Go Figure.  
Anyway, I'll wait for my torturing tomorrow. I'll let Jane plan her little gay pig revenge. Until then, I must remain in my room or Demetri and Felix will catch me. Jane will find out of my trying to escape and she'll use her thoughts to give me her gay illusion of pain. Did I say gay? I meant treacherous, unbearable, horrid, but it's still gay.

Recap Of Day 5

Alec

**Day 6**  
Jane is finally done her planning. I knew this because I heard Jane and Heidi talking to Demetri and Felix. She told them to go to their rooms to wait until she was finished. Once I was sure they left, I wanted to run. But Jane opened my door before I could.  
"Don't you dare run away or I'll torture you." She said. Her face only held amusement, a private joke? I think so.  
"Isn't forcing me into your room, with oh who knows what, torture enough?" I asked. Not amused by her private joke.  
"Do you want me to torture you?"She asked apathetic.  
I screamed like a girl at her response.  
"I thought so." Jane's mouth curved a little. She examined my face for a moment. She had a new idea.  
"Heidi?" She called to Heidi from my room. Heidi came running in.  
"Yes Jane?"  
"Can you blindfold Alec?" Jane asked impatient now.  
"Yes, but why?" Heidi asked.  
"Alec can't see my room. And I don't think he wants to see it." Jane laughed evilly. That's very piggish. I thought anyway.  
"Of course. I'll be back in 5 seconds." Heidi said while running out my door. And sure enough, she was back in 5 seconds. She returned with a black piece of fabric.  
"This is not necessary. Honestly Jane." I said trying to reason with her. She turned her glance away from Heidi and back to me. She smiled her sick angelic face and I was on the ground withering in agony. Her pain felt like knives, like needles only worse. It was everywhere and I screamed like a girl.  
"What was that comment about not being necessary?" She asked toying. She finally stopped my suffering and I got up.  
"Nothing..." I mumbled.  
"Excellent. Heidi, please help him. I'll be going back to my room to wait." Finally Jane would get what she wanted all along.  
"Of course Jane. And don't worry, I won't let his escape my sight."  
This time the evil smile came from Heidi. Jane turned and left my door. Now Heidi was the pig. Well make Jane the pig and Heidi the piglet. The only reason that Heidi was helping Jane was because Jane could inflict severe agony upon her. Most of us do what Jane asks of us for our own sake.  
"Alec, we can do this the hard way, or we can do this the easy way." Heidi said coming closer.  
I leaned back closer to my wall.  
"I'll make this easy and quick. No need to bring Jane back in here." Heidi's words did sound convincing. I gave in.  
She blindfolded me. All I could see was black. I didn't cut off anyone's senses because I didn't need torture from Jane.  
Heidi walked me into Jane's room. I heard her laugh and Heidi closed the door behind us. I heard something else.

OMG! They were chaining the door and widows by the sounds of it.  
This is officially a hostage mission.  
Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, someone grabbed my hands and tied them to the chain behind my back to the chair. Next was my legs, which they tied to the front legs with very hard and cold material. More chains? How gay.

They picked up things and started touching my face with what felt like paint brushes. But I wasn't for. Something glossy was put on my lips bus a voice in the back of my mind told me not to lick it.  
Once my lips were what I thought as done they were doing something to my eyes. More brushes.

Jane and Heidi didn't say a word to each other. I guess they didn't want me to find out what they were really up to. And that's fine, I really didn't want to know. I sat there quiet waiting until they finished.  
The chains around my ankles and hands were becoming free but they were replaced my hands. They held me there and someone left to go to Jane's closet by the sound of it.  
I thought she only wore black? That didn't matter. Someone came back and I was forced to stand up. The hands helped me into whatever it is they were dressing me into. I couldn't tell.  
It felt like hours here, in this torture. The next things I knew was it was the next day finally.  
This might be my last day living.

Recap Of Day 6

Alec 


	4. Days 7 & 8

**Day 7  
**I lived. They kept on my blindfold but they let me downstairs first.  
Oh I really didn't want anyone to see me.  
I bet and knew that everyone would be awaiting our arrival in the big stone room. Great...  
Jane and Heidi remained quiet although I knew those pigs wanted to laugh. They tried to suppress their laughter.  
Finally I thought we reached the bottom. We kept walking and I was sure they opened the double doors that led to the stone room. When they pushed me through they took of my blindfold. I had been right. We had reached the room. Everyone was there and all of sudden there was a burst of laughter. Heidi brought a huge mirror to show me what I looked like.  
I screamed.  
"What did you do to me!"I yelled out. I looked like little bow geek. I was a nightmare. I was wearing a pink frilly dress, a frilly bonnet, my lips were very pink (like a prostitutes), I was wearing pink shoes with little butterflies, and my hair had hair pins in it.  
On the plus side, my crimson eyes matched my ensemble. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! I'M TALKING LIKE A GIRL. Ugh, I offficiallu hate Jane more than I do already.  
Caius, Aro and Marcus all thought I looked funny. I knew this because Marcus and Caius were upset all the time.  
"Oh Alec, you look beautiful." Called Demetri.  
"You do Alec, great job Heidi, especially you Jane." Felix called.  
"See Alec you look beautiful." Jane said admiring her work.  
"I feel like an idiot. And I Look like little bow geek." I said. Clearly they were trying to make me feel better.  
"Time for a picture." Jane said and smiled. She brought out a camera and snapped a picture before I could protest.  
"Guess where these pictures are going!" She said laughing while taking yet another picture.  
"Who?" I asked. Jane's usually apathetic face turned to show a very amused smile.  
"Everyone. The Cullens, The Romanians, The Amazons, The Denali, EVERYONE!" She laughed evilly.  
Damn, she's such a pig.  
"You wouldn't!" I screeched.  
"I would, and I will." Jane responded.  
"Jane, you've done a great job with Alec. But I do really think you should help make him normal." Aro said. Jane turned to look at master Aro.  
"The makeup Alec is wearing doesn't come off for 3 days." Jane said suddenly her normal self. It's funny how she can go from kidding to serious so quickly when she speaks to Aro.  
"Very well. But please help him take off the dress and shoes. Not to mention the hair things." He said. He was completely okay with my having make up on for three days.  
"This is unfair! Jane knew it wouldn't come off so she put on gay make up that would make me look like a gay a fugly retard for three days!" I yelled.  
I was overly pissed. I didn't want to look like a girl for a day. Let alone 3 days. I guess my luck wasn't with me.  
They ignored my comment.  
"Jane, please go help Alec changed back." Aro said again.  
Jane nodded, took my hand and led me back upstairs.  
"I officially hate you Jane." I said pissed.  
"Yeah, well. Suck it up." She said.  
When we got back to her room she began taking off the clothes. I sure as heck hoped she didn't see me naked.  
When she finished, take off the dress I realized that I still had on my black undershirt and boxers which meant she didn't see me naked.  
"Don't worry. It was Demetri and Felix that put you in the dress. Heidi and I did the rest." The pig explained.  
Great! I put on my own clothes and was totally relieved. I felt somewhat like my normal self.  
"I'll leave you alone now. But go to your own room." Jane said.  
It's about time I thought to myself and walked out of her room.  
I sat on my bed that I never used for sleeping and waited till night.

Recap Of Day 7

Alec

**Day 8  
**The worst hours of my life continue. I was totally made over by THE PIG and her PIGLET and I look like this. I just found out that I'd look like this for 3 days. This freaking sucks.  
I grabbed a book and began reading. And it wasn't "How To Be A Pig, Volume 1". Though I'm sure Jane is reading the second book.  
I started reading How To Train Your Dog" and I immediately thought of Jane.  
"Alec, Aro wishes to speak with you." Jane said and I jumped. I hadn't heard her come in. I am going to ignore her. But I did nod and walk downstairs to meet with master Aro.  
"Ah Alec, it's great to see you looking almost like yourself." He said praising me.  
"It's kind of funny, I don't feel or look like myself." I said simply.  
He acknowledges my annoyance and gave up.  
"The Cullens invited us to go visit them and I willingly accepted their invitation. We will head out later tomorrow to make it there as soon as possible. I know you don't want to go looking like you do know, but look on the bright side, Alice might have something to help you." He said. I gave up and agreed to go.  
I sighed and headed back to my room to pack up some of my belongings.  
Tomorrow would be a long day of flying from Italy to Washington.  
I'll be somewhat ready for the humiliation to come for the next day.

Recap Of Day 8

Alec


	5. Days 9 & 10

**Day 9  
**Let's just say that I'm still extremely pissed. The makeup is still on my face and it's annoying. The pig is still laughing up a storm as all the covens send replies to the picture she sent. Yes, this sucks. But isn't there ever something worse? Nope not in my case. Just Jane. And if I wanted to knock her out, It wouldn't be so long before she came to torture me until I scream like a little girl again. The bummer was that we were going to the Cullen's due to invite. I betcha Alice saw this coming and so she could help me? Let's hope so. I need my own, amazing, hot face. I haven't listened to Katy Perry for a while. I heard she made a new song Called 'California Gurls' or whatever. And then Miley Cyrus and Lady Gaga are becoming more... dark. That that's just what I've heard.  
'Alllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeee" I looked up from my book to see the pig...erm I mean Jane standing in my room.  
"What?" I said. Yes! I'm still pissed off.  
"We are leaving now. C'mon. Oh for pity's sake. You don't look that bad. That what you get..." She trailed off. I said the next randonest thing I could think of.  
"When you let your heart win... WOOOO WOO OH." I got my joke. She didn't. She's never heard, 'That's What You Get' by Paramore. She needs to get into it.  
"Um, okay. Let's go." She said. I nodded to the pig and went downstairs.  
I just realized that we're flying there and not running like we always do. Oh Merda! The pig arranged for this. She wants everyone on the plane to laugh at me. What a total bitch. Hence the reason I call her pig.  
"Put these on." She said giving me some blue contacts. Oh my gawd. I was right, total humiliation. Bitch.  
So the plane ride was horrendous. Everyone laughed at my girl face and not my hot vampire body. Yes, call me shallow I don't care. I sat there reading a new book called: 'Boys Are Stupid Throw Rocks At Them' I literally wished it was Girls not boys. Boys are smart, boys are awesomeness. OH FOR PITY'S SAKE! I'M NOT GAY. WE'RE JUST THAT MUCH MORE AWESOMER THAN GIRLS. So ha! Oh merda, is pig reads this, I'm dead. D.E.A.D.  
So we arrived at the Cullen's finally. But it's the next day. Yes, we had to stall the day before. We was hunting. Yes, was, not were. OMFG! I'M NOT GAY! 

Recap of Day 9

Alec

**Day10  
**So we arrive at the Cullen's Jane wasn't happy, I was immensely pissed and everyone else, completely amused. How, why? I've got no idea. They were just... ecstatic. So the Cullen's came out. Bella wasn't with them. I couldn't smell her like I would usually do. She was probably too terrified, or probably pissing herself laughing.  
"Welcome friends." Carlisle said. I was about to tell him to cut the bullshit but I held that comment off. They invited us inside and we followed closely behind. Jane still had a grin on her face from when I last looked at her. This was way too retarded. I walked back outside frustrated and soon after little Alice Cullen came out.  
"Whatcha doing?" She asked in her light and cheerful voice.  
"Like you don't know?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Okay. Yes, I know. You're upset and I want to try to help." She said.  
"Ha! Help me by getting rid of," I quieted so I could whisper without Jane hearing me. "Miss piggy."  
"I can't do that. But I can take that makeup off your face." She grabbed my hand and ran up the staircase and down a hall with many doors. She went into her room and omg, makeup everywhere. She had a huge closest. How much clothes did one chick need? She sat me down in a chair in her vastly larger bathroom and put some type of liquid shit on my face. I didn't want to know what it was.  
"Just as I thought." She said. This thought actually worried me. Perhaps more than I will ever know.  
"What!" I asked hoping nothing bad was happening.  
"It's off. All of it." She said smiling. She held a mirror in front of my face. Perfection! I didn't realize I still had my blue contacts so I quickly too them out.  
"Omg! Thank you so much Alice!" I left her room with her and went downstairs. The rest of the day consisted of playing Rock Band 2. Yes, it was epic! Though we played perfectly it was still funny.

It became night so soon and we had to go hunting so they waited for us. This day was officially over and I lived.

Recap of Day 10 

Alec


	6. Days 11 & 12

**THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, THEY WERE CREATED BY STEPHENIE MEYER. IF YOU NEED TO PRAISE ANYONE, PRAISE STEPHENE MEYER FOR THE AWESOME CHARACTERS.**

I know, I know. I'm changing how I've written before. It switches tenses and there's a lot of missing words. I tried to rush this, and all the other ones. My mind is drawing blanks when I try to write this fanfiction. Don't worry, I'll switch back to normal when all of this messy writing ideas change. Of course, I'd like to thank my readers for liking this, and all of my other stories. I'm debating whether to do Jane's Daily Recap of events. It won't be the same as Alec's events... there will be completely new ideas and her days will be continued from Alec's. Let me know, I need Jane to be EVIL. Send me your ideas, and who knows, maybe I'll use them in an upcoming story.  
Love ya guys!

Day 11  
Okay, so hunting is pretty self explanatory. I don't need to explain. Damn you should know this by now. If not, you're some stupid person. I'm not going to call anyone a piggy that's for Jane and Heidi. I'm writing in my journal. It's not a diary. Never would it be a diary. NEVER EVER! Diaries are for chicks. So we got back to the Cullen house and they were all smiling like idiots. Okay, I usually don't have the aversion to them, but omg, I hate them now. They look stupid. I guess when you're that thirsty you have no clue what you're doing. But w/e.  
"Alec, you look normal. That's a shame." Miss Piggy said laughing... yes, Miss Piggy.  
"I bet you would have liked me more as a girl. What are you gay now? Hitting on girls?" I asked sarcastically. Okay, I knew I shouldn't have, but c'mon. Would you not be sarcastic/pissed off if you were captured, held hostage but your sister and played an intensified game of dress up? Yeah, that's what I thought.  
So, apparently Jane didn't like this.  
She looked at me with a pissed off look. She did her gay smiling she did before she tortured someone and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground screaming like a little six year old girl. Pathetic, yes, but who's watching? Oh yeah, to make it worse everyone came running outside to my screams. Master Aro looked pissed off, but Caius and Marcus looked amused. Yeah, that was great. I loved that. NOT!  
So I continued to scream, the Cullen's looked horrified but deep, deep, deep down they were laughing.  
"JANE STOP IT!" I yelled dramatically. Okay, I'm a sadist too, but a total wimp when I'm the one being tortured. If anyone read this, my life is sad, but not funny. Don't laugh.  
"I have the rights to continue." She said simply. She did have those rights, but only because no damn person wants to go against her.  
"STOP!" I screamed. I saw Master Aro put his hand on her shoulder and immediately she stopped. You know what? I don't care what she did this day. It's not funny, though she thinks it is and I can't believe she'd stoop that low. How low you ask? All the way to hell, the underworld, beyond. So now I'm the one asking myself why I should be nice to her. I don't care what she can do. If I become afraid of her, she'll use that against me. I scream, but you would too. Live my life for a few hours and beg to have your own back. I wish I could do that. Sadly, this is my life.  
When Jane finally stopped, which totally felt like forever, I ran out into the trees behind the Cullen house. No one dared follow me for I'd cut off their senses. I'd rather be alone then be followed for no apparent reason. It's all the pigs fault. She ALWAYS has this type of authority over me, often I run away to be alone with my thoughts. I watched the night sky come, stars shining; I was hidden among the trees where the moonlight wouldn't touch me. I enjoyed this silence. I was utterly surprised it didn't rain today. The sky looked much nicer than most days. Not sunny, but not pouring buckets. That was a good thing for me. I didn't need to come back sopping wet.  
I stared up at the sky, looking at the brightest star, I made a wish.  
"I wish I was the one who was respected most."  
I sat there in my spot until dawn, thinking about life as it came and how I came to be. It wasn't depressing but it wasn't joyful either. But all in all, this was who I was, who piggy was, and what we were.

Recap of Day 11

Alec

**Day 12  
**I ran back to the Cullen house. None of them looked surprised at my appearance; actually they were all happy to see me, a shocker.  
"Welcome back, Alec." Jane said. Oh my gosh. That's the first time in like forever that she's ever been nice to me. I just couldn't believe it.  
"Are you ready to go?" Jane asked giggling. Of course I was ready to leave this shit hole the Cullen's call home. Truth is, I missed Volterra. Don't judge me. Okay, judge me. It's not like anyone would want to read about my pathetic life as it is. This isn't a diary either. It's a summary of my day's events. Pathetic? Yes, I know. Get over it. I did.  
I nodded at Jane, we said our goodbyes, and began running at a slow pace. Of course we had no reason to fly back to Volterra. Sure it takes days running, but it gives you more time to think. My first thoughts were:  
_Why was Jane being nice to me?  
Is this all a joke? A game they want to play?  
If it is, great, I'll play along._

You know how I usually make a new day summary as it comes? Well I'm not going to do it until its past midnight. Why? Because travelling was all the same quietness as it always has been. Surprise, surprise.  
As soon as soon as we got back, I went straight to my room without speaking a word to anyone. I needed more time to think this through. All of a sudden my door opens and Ms. Piggy walks in. Not her piglet, just Ms. Piggy. She had a book in her hand. Oh what the hell! If she's done: "How To Be A Pig: Volume 3" I'm going to have to cut her off. That's some nasty crap in those books... not like I checked or anything. Okay, I read them! Stop pestering me! I was just... concerned about what my sister reads okay? Okay, you're right. That's a lie. I just... I wanted to see... oh just leave me alone. You' love them too. Trust me; it has more than 100 ways to snort like a pig. Yes, I know, it's stupid and I shouldn't be interested in stuff like that, I can't help it I blame the person who wrote it.

"What do you want?" I asked her.  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for ruining your life." She said calmly.  
"You hated me yesterday, and for hundreds of years, as if it matters NOW." I said.  
"I know. And I'm sorry-''  
I had to cut her off. "You took a picture of me dressed as a GIRL. Make that, little bow geek. And you sent those photos to the rest of the covens.- I couldn't finished... Jane was the one to cut me off this time.  
"While I'm confessing, and apologizing, I didn't just send it to the other covens... I edited your eyes and put your picture all over the internet... it got over 4 million hits..."

Oh my freaking gawd!

So, more than 4 million people had to look at my hot sexy face when I was a not so hot and sexy girl.

This officially sucks.  
Too angered to even respond back, I ran out of my room and ran as far as I wanted. I sat up against a tree in the middle of nowhere looking into the afternoon sky. My skin was well protected, but it's not like any human would be smart enough to search for me. I waited and waited, thinking, and finally night came.

The stars overhead were a brilliant light goldish whitish colour. I didn't bother to make a wish.

Wishes on stars don't come true. If they did, Jane would have been long gone.

Recap of Day 12

Alec  
**  
**


End file.
